The present invention disclosed herein relates to a circuit board, a method of fabricating the circuit board, and a semiconductor package including the circuit board, and more particularly, to a circuit board having a multi-layered structure, a method of fabricating the circuit board, and a semiconductor package including the circuit board.
As computing technologies are developed, the performance and function of portable devices are rapidly developed. Since the ubiquitous computing concept has been founded, the use of ubiquitous computing environments is being studied. Along with this trend, the significance of personal portable devices is increasing. To use ubiquitous computing environments, personal digital devices such as mobile phones or smart phones may be applied to everyday goods such as clothes, watches, and necklaces. Specifically, research is carried out to apply a typical electronic device (part) formed of a rigid material to a fabric or clothes and mount the typical electronic device thereon. However, such research is still at an early stage. Unlike typical electronic devices, electronic circuits formed on a fabric are required to satisfy various conditions such as bending and extension to allow activities of a user.